Of Love and Treason...
by Angelmouse
Summary: Previously Flaming Hearts. *Chapter5* YAY!!!!!! Yes I know it got screwed up but I am not perfect. Ginny is done with Draco...or so she says. Can she stay away from the one she really loves? And who's the guy in the change rooms?...R&R!!!
1. Jealous Looks...

Ginny's long red hair streamed behind her as she raced down the corridor to the library. She swung around the corner, and dove into the old Muggle book section. Draco swept her up in a passionate, if hurried embrace. She flattened herself against the wall as he kissed her. They pulled apart, gasping for breath.   
  
"Oh Draco." Ginny whispered. She did not need to say any more. These stolen kisses were the highlight of her days. Each night she stole Harry's cloak to meet Draco here, and each night they lay in a warm corner together. Every night, that is, except for their mischief nights. Ginny's lips curved into a grin beneath Draco's kisses. Ah, the turmoil they had caused with their games! Fires in the Great Hall, Skrewts let loose on the grounds, and so many other tricks they had played on the students and staff. Especially Harry. Horrible Harry and his precious Cho.   
  
"Ginny, dear, let's not go anywhere tonight. Let's just stay here." Draco muttered soflty in her ear. She turned to him, slightly surprised.   
  
"Stay here? Why? There are so man rules to break, so many lives to ruin. Oh Draco, this is a night to run wild!" Ginny's soft voice grew louder with excitement, and he placed a finger on her lips.   
  
"Alright, alright. What should we do this time?" he relented. Ginny grinned.   
  
"Ever lit a building on fire before?"  
  
  
  
The red-orange blaze billowed up from the Divination tower. The entire student body stood and stared as the flames licked at the wooden frames of the windows. Professor Trelawney was wailing up at the tower.  
  
"I knew! I knew! Why did the stars cast such black fortunes? I knew!" Ginny and Draco stood side by side, Ginny's hair glowing as red as the fire that burned in the tower and in her heart.  
  
  
Show me your deepest desire  
I will add kindling to the fire  
And the flames will roar high  
And the flames will tear the sky.  
Split the heaven and earth apart  
Share the blaze inside your heart.  
  
  
  
Harry stared at Ginny as she traipsed down the dormitory stairs. Since hooking up with Draco, she'd taken to wearing eyeliner that made her look like a russet coloured cat, and had taken in her robes until they resembled figure-hugging Muggle creations.  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Ron as he came up beside him.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"That look in your eyes, anyone could see you want to kill Draco. Well, stand in line." Ron's dark tone showed just how much he despised Draco, not just for being a prat but for getting through to Ginny when no-one else could.   
  
  
AN: Well, how do you like the sequel? I think it's fantastic, if I do say do myself, and I do!!! I reckon Ginny has to have a secret passion, and since I'm a pyro she can be too!!! Cho_Chang and Belladonna Fait, you need to help me here, I need to know where this goes….I have no idea. Flames will be laughed at, cos flaming is a waste of time. If you really don't like it you won't waste your time reviewing, but if you really want to….Damn this is a long AN, hey.   
Disclaimer: Potterish stuff belongs the great and powerful Joanne Rowling, mush is the pity for me, and so does Draco unfortunately. : ( But, the poetry does belong to me (yay me!!!) cos I rock. I'm talented, beautiful, nice, sweet and modest too!!!   



	2. Fatal Attraction

Ginny and Draco walked hand in hand as the students walked towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry walked behind them, his Firebolt over his shoulders and a look of loathing marring his features. When they reached the change rooms, he watched Draco and Ginny part with a kiss. He shook his head as he turned to the Gryffindor change rooms. Why had Ginny chosen him, of all people?  
  
Ginny sat in the Quidditch stands, watching as the two teams took off. The rest of the crowd was focusing on the mad dash for the quaffle, but she had eyes only for the two seekers hovering above the crowd. She waited, tense, until she saw them make a dive for the elusive Snitch. She grabbed her wand, and muttering a few words, made Harry's broom tail burst into flame. His face showed utter surprise as he stared at the flames, and he dove for the ground to try to extinguish them.  
  
"I cannot believe you did that!"   
"What was I supposed to do?"  
"It looks like a need a girl to win my fights for me!"  
Ginny's hand sent a ringing slap to Malfoy's face.  
"You may not need a girl to win your fights, but your going to need another one to win your heart." Malfoy grabbed at Ginny's arm as she stalked away from him up the lawn. She spun on her heel, drew back her fist and slammed it into his stomach.  
"Don't ever fucking touch me again, you bastard!" She yelled as Draco doubled over in pain. She turned to the castle once more, and fled up the stairs. She saw Harry on the way, and tear stung in her eyes as she thought of the rumours Draco would be sure to spread. Of course, Harry would get a hold of them, and he would go after Draco to defend her honour. Her rage boiled inside her as she passed him.  
"Ginny, are you okay? Did he... God, what has Malfoy done now?!" Harry voiced practically the same words as were circulating in Ginny's head.  
"Leave Draco ALONE!" she screamed. Once again her fist clenched, and she hit Harry square between the eyes. He crumpled to the floor, and she strode up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. Harry could go to hell, as far a she was concerned.  
  
  
Ginny stalked through the castle, ignoring the stares and whispers. The Slytherins looked at her with a mixture of humour and hatred on their features. Several of those who dared speak to her spent a day or two in the hospital wing, and the Gryffindors soon learned to stay away from the common room when there was any possibility of Harry and Ginny seeing each other.  
Ginny lay on her bed, the curtains pulled closed.  
Dammit! She thought, why the hell do I have to love Malfoy? He's such a bastard. But every time he looks at me, those icy eyes, that hair, those lips...  
  
An: I know this is really short, and I keep changing scenes, but I hafta get through this!!! Hafta get it all down on paper...or computer anyway.   
  
Nettie: Why thank you for your flame, it made me laugh. Like I said, if you really don't like it, don't review it!   
Cho_Chang: Well, dunno about the spell on Cho, but you never know. How d'ya like how it's going so far? Twisted? That's the tyger for ya (never mind me, I'm babbling now so I'll go)  



	3. The Shadow

Draco stared out the window of the Slytherin dormitory. All he could see in his mind were the long crimson tresses, the deep brown eyes and the cream-pale skin. No matter what he did he couldn't forget her and the fire she lit in his heart that still glowed the same hue as her hair. He stood up and stormed out of the dorm, past the common room and up out of the dungeons. He was sweeping past an empty classroom when he saw Ginny, sitting alone at a desk, staring outside. His robes settled to his sides as he stood, staring at her form. She was motionless apart from an occasional shudder that shook her body.   
"Ginny" He began, but he didn't know how to end. She stood and turned in one fluid movement. He saw to his shock that there were tears in her eyes.   
"Why, Draco? Why can't you just love me for who I am? I was always just a conquest to you, wasn't I? Just another chick you've screwed, another point racked up. I thought I'd found something special in you, Draco. I thought I'd found love." The pain in her voice tore at Draco's heart, and he ached to say something to make her see the truth.  
"Ginny, I do love you. I just can't show it, and-"  
"Why, Draco? Aren't I good enough to be proud of? No, I'm the kid sister of one of your enemies, and so long as you're getting to them you don't care, do you."  
"Ginny, don't you see, can't you see? All that I am, my whole personality is built on my reputation. If I lost that, I'd lose myself."  
"Do you think I'd care? Draco, there's a part of you that makes me want to scream and kill you, but there's a part, however small it is, under all the adrenalin and lust, a part that I love. If you stripped away the other layers I wouldn't care, not if that core was left. I'll always love you Draco, but I'll hate you forever too." Ginny brushed past him, the tears stinging her eyes. She picked up speed as she ran up stair after stair. She flew through the common room and into the dorm. She grabbed the purple book, the one she hadn't written in for so long, and opened a fresh page.  
  
SHADOW.  
I am the shadow flying, a spirit lying, dying. See the world through uncorrupted eyes cast off your guise, I'm all that you despise. Play with your mind, look behind, you will find the truth the world defined. How do you live when all you give is false, your pulse is gone. It's all wrong, this song will end you'll bend to my will and I'll send you over the hill, you'll kill, you'll maim, my claim to fame is messing with your brain, drives you insane. Take the strain off the chain and once again the blood will flow it will remain. I know where to go to show the way to the lowest of low. Can we try? I don't think so it's too late my fate will let my life abate and this spate of hate will be over. Tonight the light of the fight burns bright gives you a fright and shows the right. I will burn and in turn your stomach will churn and you'll learn the shadow's flight.  
  
  
She took a deep breath and lay her quill down. The writing was the only way she could let her emotions out without hurting anyone. She closed the book and placed it back at the bottom of her trunk. A tear slid down her face as she wondered what Draco was doing, if he was thinking of her and wishing she was at his side, as she thought of him. But if wishes were horses, then beggars would ride.  
  
AN: Aww....poor Ginny...wonder what will happen? Will she and Draco get back together? Will Harry be her savior? (I think NOT!!!) tell me what you think in your reviews, cos without you, this story is going nowhere...angel has a mental block...ah well...R&R, pretty please! 


	4. History Always Repeats...

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, Draco's all mine…in my dreams….none of them belong to me but the poetry's mine, all MINE!!! The song bit in this is actually Savage Garden's.  
  
Ginny raced through the passageways, down stairs and through corridors. She reached the Slytherin Dungeon, and whispered the password Draco had told her. She received venomous stares from the Slytherins who knew of her fight with Draco, but she ignored them  
  
Twist and turn where angels burn  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn, that  
Once forgotten, twice removed  
This love will be the death of you.  
  
She raced into Draco's room, and he glanced up from his desk, startled.  
"God, Draco, why do I have to love you!" she cried in despair. She reached forward and kissed him fiercely. His expression darkened as he pulled away.  
"What, no 'Hi, sorry, forgive me.'?" He demanded. Before he could get another word out, she kissed him again.   
"Ginny, no! We can't do this, not any more! Go back to Potter, I'm sure he'll take you!"  
"Dammit Draco no! I love you, not Potter! There's no-one else in this world who makes me feel like I'm flying on dragons' wings, like I'm the fire that I feel inside but I can't be unless you're there! Forbidden love is the sweetest of all, and I'd give anything to have it! Don't you see?" She stopped, out of breath. Draco's ice-blue eyes blazed into her deep brown.  
"No, Ginny. I don't see. Why can't you find someone else? Just leave me alone."  
  
  
Hermione stared as Ginny raced past her. What was she doing in the dungeons? Unless Draco...Hermione drew in a deep breath and raced down to the dungeons in time to see Draco emerge.  
"Damn you Draco!" He glanced up as she approached.  
"What? Upset about poor ickle Ginny?" he sneered. Hermione shook with rage.  
"Don't you remember what happened last time someone rejected her like that?! You were the only one who could save her, and now that your gone, where has she got to go?"  
Draco spluttered as he replied.  
"But that was-but Potter-she's different-she wouldn't-not now-"  
"Draco, I thought Harry was the only stupid one, but you males must all have some mental deficiency!!! She has no-one now, she thinks no-one loves her. Remember Draco, if you're standing by her grave one day, remember what you could have had." And with that Hermione turned and raced after Ginny, leaving Draco to wonder exactly what he had done.  



	5. Running From Yourself...

Ginny stood once again in the window of the tower. Her memories flooded back to the day when she had jumped because there was no love, now she would jump because the love was stolen from her.   
'Tis better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all.'  
She snorted. Whoever had come up with that phrase obviously hadn't experienced it. Half of her heart, the half she thought had healed, had been torn out and plunged into the boiling oil of rejection. She paused.   
'If I jump now, they'll win. My memories will die with me. They will win. NO!'  
"NO!" she cried. She stepped back from the window, back from the empty void she had almost leapt into. Never, never would she stop fighting.   
  
  
!@#@!  
ONE WEEK LATER  
!@#@!  
  
The snow fell thickly on the Hogwarts grounds, making everything appear to be covered in icing sugar. Ginny strolled by the lake, watching the merpeople break the ice that threatened to trap them below the surface until the spring thaw.   
"Hello Ginny." She whirled to see Draco, his eyes shining as blue as the lake. She sneered at him.  
"What do you want." She growled.   
"I need to ask you something." The pleading note in his voice made Ginny pause for a moment.  
"Go on."  
"Granger told me that after I rejected you you'd probably go try to kill yourself again."  
"Oh, real subtle aren't we Malfoy."  
"Yeah, well, I want to know why you didn't." Ginny looked at him carefully. She'd stared into those ice-blue eyes for two months lovingly, and she had learnt to read them.   
"You know, some people say the eyes are the windows to the soul." She said suddenly.  
"What if you don't have a soul?" he muttered.  
"Then I guess you're blind."  
  
The Yule ball night began to draw near. Ginny and Hermione were walking through Gladrags Wizardwear in an effort to find the right dress robes.  
"Hermi, c'mere, quick!!!" Ginny called. She pulled out a pale pink robe and held it up to Hermione's chest.  
"It looks gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "I have to try it on! I'll be back in a minute." Ginny grinned as Hermione raced off. It was strange seeing her so fashion conscious. She had much more self confidence after the Yule ball with Krum. Ginny walked down the rows, until she reached the men's section. She ran through the selection, until she saw a pale blue robe edged in silver. Draco would look so good in that...she thought before she could stop herself. Ginny shook herself mentally. She had to get him out of her head. She turned away from the men's section, and a hand grabbed her mouth and pulled her backwards into the men's dressing rooms. She gasped as she was slammed against the wall and stared as she saw who had pulled her behind the curtain...  
  
AN: woohoo!! bet you can't guess who it is...c'mon, guess, i might even change the story if i get enough response...come one, review and vote for who you think it is!  



	6. Default Chapter

Ginny stood once again in the window of the tower. Her memories flooded back to the day when she had jumped because there was no love, now she would jump because the love was stolen from her.   
'Tis better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all.'  
She snorted. Whoever had come up with that phrase obviously hadn't experienced it. Half of her heart, the half she thought had healed, had been torn out and plunged into the boiling oil of rejection. She paused.   
'If I jump now, they'll win. My memories will die with me. They will win. NO!'  
"NO!" she cried. She stepped back from the window, back from the empty void she had almost leapt into. Never, never would she stop fighting.   
  
  
!@#@!  
ONE WEEK LATER  
!@#@!  
  
The snow fell thickly on the Hogwarts grounds, making everything appear to be covered in icing sugar. Ginny strolled by the lake, watching the merpeople break the ice that threatened to trap them below the surface until the spring thaw.   
"Hello Ginny." She whirled to see Draco, his eyes shining as blue as the lake. She sneered at him.  
"What do you want." She growled.   
"I need to ask you something." The pleading note in his voice made Ginny pause for a moment.  
"Go on."  
"Granger told me that after I rejected you you'd probably go try to kill yourself again."  
"Oh, real subtle aren't we Malfoy."  
"Yeah, well, I want to know why you didn't." Ginny looked at him carefully. She'd stared into those ice-blue eyes for two months lovingly, and she had learnt to read them.   
"You know, some people say the eyes are the windows to the soul." She said suddenly.  
"What if you don't have a soul?" he muttered.  
"Then I guess you're blind."  
  
The Yule ball night began to draw near. Ginny and Hermione were walking through Gladrags Wizardwear in an effort to find the right dress robes.  
"Hermi, c'mere, quick!!!" Ginny called. She pulled out a pale pink robe and held it up to Hermione's chest.  
"It looks gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "I have to try it on! I'll be back in a minute." Ginny grinned as Hermione raced off. It was strange seeing her so fashion conscious. She had much more self confidence after the Yule ball with Krum. Ginny walked down the rows, until she reached the men's section. She ran through the selection, until she saw a pale blue robe edged in silver. Draco would look so good in that...she thought before she could stop herself. Ginny shook herself mentally. She had to get him out of her head. She turned away from the men's section, and a hand grabbed her mouth and pulled her backwards into the men's dressing rooms. She gasped as she was slammed against the wall and stared as she saw who had pulled her behind the curtain...  
  
AN: woohoo!! bet you can't guess who it is...c'mon, guess, i might even change the story if i get enough response...come one, review and vote for who you think it is!  



End file.
